Season 3
Season 3 of Bates Motel was announced on April 7, 2014. Season 3 is slated to air on March 9, 2015. Source Production Filming began in October 20, 2014. Nicola Peltz confirmed she would return to Bates Motel in season 3 along with Kenny Johnson who portrayed Norma's brother Caleb. These facts were confirmed at Comic-Con 2014. Mad Men‘s Kevin Rahm joined the Season 3 cast in a recurring role, along with Sons of Anarchy‘s Ryan Hurst, and Revolution‘s Tracy Spiridakos. Joshua Leonard of Blair Witch Project fame is the latest guest to check into the A&E drama, TVLine has learned exclusively. Overview After a blissful summer of closeness with his mother, living within the safe confines of home and the Bates Motel, Norman’s fears about what really happened with Blaire Watson resurface and Norma questions what really happened. Forced to look at the truths about Norman for the first time, their deeply intricate relationship continues to evolve. Norma finds herself turning to the other man in her life, Norman’s half-brother, Dylan and begins to rely on him in ways that she never expected. This relationship inevitably triggers jealousy in Norman and a new kind of love triangle between Norma and her two sons erupts. Estranged brother and uncle, Caleb returns to haunt the family throughout the season challenging the family bond even further. Pressures of the outside world take a hold of the family when newcomers Kevin Rahm, Tracy Spiradakos and Ryan Hurst arrive at White Pine Bay. After a summer of living at the Bates Motel, Sheriff Romero and Norma have grown closer but there will always have that troubling question mark surrounding Norman. Something doesn’t feel right, but spite of his instincts, Romero finds himself continually drawn back to the Bates family – and to Norma. Emma also determined to find out what is happening to Norman becomes more emboldened, fearless, goes after the things she wants. Familiar face, Bradley returns to surprise the family and digs up old memories. Source Cast Main Cast *Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates *Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates *Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett *Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody *Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin *Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Guest Cast * Ian Tracey as Remo Wallace * Kevin Rahm as Bob Paris * Ryan Hurst as TBA * Tracy Spiridakos as Annika Johnson * Joshua Leonard as TBA Episodes NOTE: Episode dates are subject to change in the future, if needed. #''3x01'' - March 9, 2015 # TBA - March 16, 2015 # TBA - March 23, 2015 # TBA - March 30, 2015 # The Deal - April 6, 2015 Source 1 Source 2 # TBA - April 13, 2015 # TBA - April 20, 2015 # TBA - April 27, 2015 # TBA - May 4, 2015 # TBA - May 11, 2015 Videos File:Bates Motel Season 3 Teaser - Peep Hole File:Bates Motel - Season 3 Teaser - Becoming Psycho File:Bates Motel Season 3 Marketing Shoot Gallery Norma_and_Norman_S3.jpg| Promotional BM S3.jpg BTS_S3.jpg| Behind the Scenes the gang s3.jpg BM EP 5.jpg Vera and Freddie S3 bts.jpg The gang BTS.jpg The gang BTs season3.jpg Category:Seasons